


Noisemaker

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-01
Updated: 2008-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Noisemaker

Title: Noisemaker  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/)'s challenge: #231: The Four Elements: Fire  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings (enticements): Slash, SS/HP  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Noisemaker

~

When Potter moved in Severus anticipated changes. The biggest one was the noise. Previously calm evenings, typically spent reading or doing potions research, were replaced with spontaneous copulating on virtually every surface of the house.

It wasn’t all sex, naturally, they still argued, as Severus had known they would, given their fiery relationship, but their erotic methods of settling the arguments more than made up for any inconvenience.

Stroking Potter’s hair and listening to him snore in the aftermath of their most recent altercation, Severus smirked. Even in sleep, Potter was loud. Oddly, Severus didn’t miss the quiet that much.

~


End file.
